A Hero among Demons: Reboot
by rangertennyson005
Summary: Ben Tennyson had gone through many things aliens,magic and a lot more but now he is facing a new problem a high school and also in a new country. He thought his life will get boring there but little did he know wherever he goes adventure follows him. So now how is he going to help reincarnated Miko and an annoying Half demon?
1. Chapter 1

"What It can't be. You guys aren't serious right, are you?" Ben said utterly shocked

"We are not Ben it is for your own good" Sandra said

"But I am doing well here Why should I go to Japan for study" Ben snapped

"Well aside from sports you grades are not telling that " Carl said

"Hey! its not like that I don't wanna study just I got less time because I had to save the world , You don't have to send me to another country for that" Ben said in his defense

"We know that son that's why we have signed you up for this program it'll offer you good grades and also you will get a good recommendation for college" Sandra said

"But I can study here too" Ben protested

"I am sorry for this time son but you have to go, It's about time you take up your life seriously. Like Gwen " Sandra sternly said leaving no room for argument

"OK mom" that was all Ben could say because he knew that once his mother decides something there is no room for arguments, Then he left for Mr smoothies which was his permanent hang out place from a very long time.

Now our hero was a thinking about how his life has turned around. 11 years ago he found a watch that allowed him to transform in to aliens . He turned into a hero from a loser . Everything changed until than , His most annoying cousin became his best friend, His Gram pa turned out to be a intergalactic police officer . He also changed with time , He evolved from his childish immature self from a responsible person

This change began after the summer he found the ultimatrix. He started paying attention to his fitness. He can't look weak with or without the omnitrix . Well then began years of fitness training,Judo classes and a very tiring sports academy. But it worked in his benefit because aside from a better physique our hero also managed to get that "COOL GUY"status he always wanted to have in his high school.

Despite his Gram pa's and Gwen's objection he continued to wear the omnitrix . Because he liked to be a hero , He assured them he will use his powers with responsibility. He assured the he will always use it to help the others and he "mostly" did . Well catching the thugs,fighting the bank robbers and helping the police many other things like that. He always continued to be a hero. Now his timeout was increased by about 10-12 minutes so now he can stay alien for about to 25-26 minutes and also he can change his forms just by touching the symbol on his chest

Then his gram pa got disappeared , He was forced to make a team with his old nemesis and save the day. In the end Kevin became a good guy and they became good friends . Kevin and Gwen started dating and he also found himself a nice girlfriend in Julie Yamamoto but bad luck for him it wasn't for a long time. His hero life got in his way and they decided to be just good friends. When the earth was in great danger as the alien race named Highbreed attacked . The highbreeds who were bent to destroy every other race from the universe but despite all the difficulties our hero not only protected the earth, Also managed to change them and made peace with them.

Then Vilgax returned and Ben made a mistake. Their attempts unlock master control which Azmuth gave him and took away after the high breed war backfired badly which resulted into the mutation of Kevin. Ben defeated Vilgax but he never forgave himself for Kevin's condition . The guilt was still there until he found a new version of omnitrix or as it is called "the ultimatrix" after a life and death experience with Albedo and Vilgax . Don't forget Aggregor a villain who had powers like Kevin becoming a challenge for him that he never faced .After absorbing 5 powerful aliens he became unbeatable even for him. He also came very close to complete his objective to absorb the power of Alien X but Kevin took the initiative and absorbed ultimatrix's power . Kevin defeated Aggregor but became a worst threat afterwords because absorbing energy turned him back into his old Villain persona.

It took a lot of headache and planning to turn him back but still our hero succeeded. Not to forget his identity was about to be exposed but a mask he decided to wear just that day for a party saved him from more troubles. Before more photos could come they confronted his 9 year old fan Jimmy and explained his situation and Jimmy accepted to keep his identity secret. And now Ben Tennyson was 16 years old, just found out that his parents enrolled him in some exchange student program because his grades were not good enough. So now he is not only going to leave the city. But also the country. He is going to Japan . But at least It was not only him who was leaving. Gwen and Kevin also had their own plans for the future

After some time Gwen and Kevin reached there. Both of them sat near him and Kevin tapped on Ben's shoulder. Ben broke out from his train of thoughts, and looked up

"Looking lost buddy" Kevin greeted

"Hey dufus congrats I've heard you are going to Japan" Gwen said

"Going to Japan Hmmm... nice place" Kevin said

"Yep but I am not the only one who is going to leave the city" Ben said looking at the ground

"Hey why are you so sad about that?We are cousins right ,we will always be connected and you can visit in semester brakes" Gwen said with a smile

"Yep that's right Benji we will always be friends no matter what" Kevin patted his shoulder

"Thanks guys I am going to miss you" Ben said with a bit diappoinment

"Same here stay out of trouble dufus" Gwen hugged him tightly

"Ya take care of your self kiddo" Kevin grinned and tackled him

Then Ben heard a familiar voice and saw Rust bucket standing there

"Hey guys how about I take Ben from here"said Gram pa Max

"Ok Gram pa goodbye dufus take care"said Gwen

"Yep buddy stay in contact"said Kevin and both of them left in a car

"I am going to miss this" Ben said and went in the rust bucket

"So Ben you are going to Japan " Max said. Ben nodded in the answer and looked at ground with a sad face.

"Hey why are you having such a low mood?You will enjoy your stay there I guaranty it and there is nothing in the world Ben 10 can't handle right" Grampa Max said and ruffed his hair

"Absolutely, thanks Grampa" Ben said with a grin

"OK Ben I've arranged your stay at an old friend of mine Mr Higurashi but be careful he is not related to plumbers so don't use your watch around them" Max warned

"Thanks Grampa I will take care of that" Ben replied with a playful smile

"Now do you know how to speak Japanese?" Gram pa Max asked

"Well I do actually I took classes two years ago not a very pleasant experience for me" Ben frowned

"So you won't be having any major problems so now all that's left is take care of yourself little hero and stay out of trouble also don't forget to call me" Gram pa Max said once again ruffing his hair and dropped him at home

"I surely will Gram pa don't worry about me I am Ben 10 after all" Ben chuckled

"As I always say don't let it get over your head " Gram pa max grinned and then he left after waving goodbye to our hero.

The day after tomorrow All of Tennysons were present to . Then the flight left taking the hero of Bellwood in it. After very long and tiring journey Ben finally reached Japan. He was really tired right now. It would have been better if he had taken plumbers' offer to drop him. He groaned and stretched his muscle. He was in Japan now after stleast 5 years. At first he went to the canteen then after a milkshake and some light breakfast he went to collect his luggage from the counter

Ben walked around for some time, looking at all the signs people were holding, hoping that he would see his name somewhere,then he saw a sign with English letters, and, when he looked at it, the sign said, 'Ben Tennyson'. The sign was held by a girl, and next to her was an older lady whom he guessed was her mother

"_They must be the_ _Higurashi family that I'm supposed to be staying with._" He thought to himself as he walked towards the family.

"Um Excuse me" Ben said in Japanese

"Yes?" She asked him

"Hi I am Ben Tennyson are you the Higurashi family Gram pa mentioned?"said Ben

"Ah, hello Tennyson-kun. So glad you found he found us you can put the sign down now" The lady said

"Tennyson kun this is Kagome my daughter" Mrs Higurashi introduced her daughter

"Nice to meet you" Ben said with a bow

"Wow You know Japanese very well" Kagome said

"I took classes two years ago" Ben grinned

"Well nice to meet you too and you are in my school as per the exchange program , In the senior year I guess" Kagome said

"It's great I hope I will have a good time" Ben said

"Yep don't worry you'll like it here" Kagome said with a smile

"So Tennyson- kun Did you get all of your bags?" The lady asked Ben, who nodded. "Good, let's get going. I think you'll like here, Tennyson-kun."

"Mam please call me Ben"He said as they left to the parking lot Tokyo was a busy place, and the parking lot was jam-packed with cars. They stopped at what appeared to be a mini-minivan. It was the same shape but only 3/5ths the size of a regular minivan. Mrs. Higurashi unlocked the car and they stuffed Ben's bags in the already cramped trunk.

After getting in their house Ben was welcomed by Gram pa Higurashi. Who started talking with his old friend's grandson in their living room

"So you are Maxwell's grandson"said Grampa Higurashi

"Yes sir It's a pleasure meeting you"said Ben

"Same here kid How's Max?still doing his plumber job"said Grampa Higurashi

"Yep he is still working" Ben grinned

"Maxwell was always energatic , I expected something like that from him. " Gram pa Higurashi said

"So How do you know my Gram pa?" Ben asked with a bit curiosity

"Well, As I remember it was winter..." After that Gram pa Higurashi went on with how he and Maxwell met and the conversation shifted to Demons and Japanese folk-fores when he started telling him about his shrine, also a lot more things. Some things kinda creep Ben out but out of respect he didn't showed anything

"Breakfast is ready Gram pa , You too Ben" Kagome's head popped out

Ben mouthed thanks to her and said with a smile" Mr Higurashi, How about we talk more after the breakfast? "

"OK kid let's go" Gram pa Higurashi said

After that Ben was introduced to the new member of the Higurashi family. Kagome's little brother Sota. Sota quickly took liking of him as Both of them had one thing in common. SOCCER. Which was one of few things Ben was really really good at. Ben promised to teach him how to play better. Then the series of questions was fired at him by his hosts like How was his life at home? How was the schools in America?" . Ben politely answered their questions as much as he can.

"Hey Ben do you want to come school today? I can show you way around" Kagome offered

"Hmm.. Nah...I am kinda tired . The jet lag you know but thanks for your offer" Ben said with a yawn

"Yeah How could I forgot? Take your rest today" Kagome said with a smile

"Ben ..."

"Evening Sota. At evening I promise" Ben smiled and gave him a high five.

"You can rest in Sota's room if you want Ben" Mrs Higurashi said. Ben thanked them for their treatment and went to the room for taking a rest

Ben was laying on his bed thinking that now his life was going to be boring after so much exciting adventures but he didn't know what's gonna happen in future, near future to be exact.

"What was that voice?" Ben groaned after he heard a voice and he started walking through that distance only to find Kagome and Sota frantically looking for something

"Oh Hi Ben you are still awake" Kagome exclaimed as she saw Ben walking towards them

"Yep kinda but what are you guys doing here" Ben asked with a yawn

"Well finding our pet cat" Kagome replied

"I will help you guys" Ben offered polietly

"Thanks Ben" Kagome said with a smile

They reached a well and a noise was coming from the inside

"Well may be the cat would be in the well" Ben sighed

"Its kinda scary" Kagome said. The sound really sent shivers through her spine

"Hey don't worry I will go and look" Ben grinned . Handling unusal things was regular to him and it was not like a monster was in that well. Right?. Suddenly the cat was found near Kagome's legs

"So we have found the little guy now I can go to bed" Ben yawned and as he turned around

**ARGHHHHHHHHH**

"What the...?" Ben dumbfounded as suddenly a large pair of hairs came out grabbed Kagome and took her in the well

"Sota go and inform your mother I will help Kagome" Ben spoke with a serious tone. He knew it was Hero time

"No Ben..." But before Sota could do anything Ben jumped in the well

**Scene change**

"Give me give me the shikon jewel" Miss Centapid a huge centapid monster yelled as she crushed Kagome tightly

"What... are... you... talking about?" Kagome spoke in a breaking voice with her hands glowing ina pink aura

"It's hero time" A voice echoed. Then** Four arms** appeared and punched Miss Centapid. The creature yelled in pain but still didn't leave her grip on Kagome. Ben saw through an opening and gave her a Judo chop. Forcing her to break the grip on Kagome . Ben punched her again slammed her into a invisible tunnel.

"ARGHHHHH" Kagome yelled as they were falling through the invisible tunnel

"Hang on" Ben yelled as quickly grabbed Kagome and tried to grab for anything but unluckily nothing was there

Finally they were slammed upon surface. Ben rolled over his back and took out the fall on himself . Quickly he put Kagome gentally down and clasped the dust out of his cloths after standing up

"Hey are you all right?" Ben asked with a usual grin

"Whoa thanks you are one of the alien heroes who helps people" Kagome spoke in an amused tone as she recognized him from the news channel

"You are welcome. How about getting out of here first Miss " Ben grinned and extended his hand

"Yeah sure" Kagome was still a bit unsure. But this was a superhero so nothing was bad about him. She took his arms slowly.

Ben carried her up and jumped out of the well.

Even our hero couldn't imagine his new adventure has just begun right now

**Well This is my old story. I kinda got an look at it and decided to give it a try. Because Inuyasha was the first anime I ever watched **

**Just like I said million times before I would like to have a beta as english is not my native language**


	2. Chapter 2

Ben easily jumped out of the well and put Kagome down. Then he looked around. The more he looked the more he became confused. Did he came through a portal or something because otherwise that didn't made sense. When he jumped in the well it was night. Here it was morning time but the main question was where exactly the portal took him? and what was the shikon jewel that weird creature was talking about. He looked at Kagome who was looking as much confused as him. So it was clear she didn't knew anything. Damn this was too much for him right now

"Thanks Mr alien hero. Is that strange creature you old enemy or something and where are we right now?" Kagome asked with hope, maybe he knew the answer

"No I don't recognize that creature, Which was shouting about some shikon jewel, I remember something like that from Japanese history . Anyways I don't have any idea where are we right now but I am sure it was some kind of a portal"

"You should have some idea , you are a superhero" Kagome shouted in panick

"Look don't worry, I assure you I will get you out of this mess. I promise" Ben tried to calm her down

"I think your word can be taken in consideration , Pardon me but I don't recall your name. It was Four..."

"It is Four arms Kagome" Ben deadpanned

"Sorry I am not a big fan like my brother...But what how do you know my name?" Kagome asked

"Umm...Well...You see I am Hero right" Ben said nervously scratching his back. Kagome didn't buy his answer but she was distracted by something else or someone else to be exact.

"Look there is a strange boy on that tree..."but before her sentence could be completed Ben's symbol grew red. He knew he was screwed. Ben groaned . Japan was definitely a bad idea. Kagome noticed a flash and then the same American guy from the morning was standing there in the place of Four arms

"Looks like I have some explaining to do" Ben scratched his back and slightly chuckled

"If this isn't a dream which I am sure it isn't , You sure have to explain somethings " Kagome spoke in a stern tone. Things were turning out to be much weirder than she handle

"Let's begin with the begining. It all began when I was 11 years old and me and my cousin went on a summer trip..." Ben began his story but slightly emitted some facts about his Gram pa and plumbers

Kagome was both shocked and fascinated by his story. Ben was a superhero , a real life superhero. It was a lot to take in but still it was cool

"Wow so you are a superhero " Kagome awed

"Yep , Look Kagome I request you to keep this secret please" Ben almost pleaded

"Okay...The superhero identity problem right. Don't worry Ben I won't spill a word , Besides you saved me today and we are friends right" Kagome smiled

"Well of course we are" Ben grinned and gave a thumbs up

"Ben look there is boy on the tree" Kagome said and she ran towards Inuyasha's unconscious form

"Hey wait for me, It could be dangerous you know and what it is really dog ears?" Ben also dashed toward the tree

"Well yep it is strange" Kagome said and started touching them

"Watch out" Ben yelled and tackled Kagome. Few arrow hit the place where Kagome was standing before.

"That girl and boy they are at the Inuyasha's forest" One of them said

"The land is forbidden, Are you foreigners? " Other one said

"Whoa guys cool down why are you attacking us" Ben said holding his hands up in the air but the reply came with some more arrows

"This is not good Ben" Kagome said

"Don't worry handled worse before , Let me take care of them" Ben slammed the dial. In a green flash **Swampfire **stood in his place

"Yuck, Ben it stinks" Kagome pressed her nose with disgust,

"Sorry it's kinda mandatory problem with this form " Ben grinned then suddenly some arrows were shot upon him , But they were having no effects on him

"Look guys take me to your leader ,we are just lost,we are not here to fight" Ben said

"And why would we do that demon?" One man yelled

"Why are we listening to him? Just kill him and get over with it" One of them spoke. Ben noticed their glares settled on him now and they unsheathed their sword

"Look guys I am a good guy but..." Before the sentence could be completed some of them dashed to him. Ben sighed and answered them with his kicks and fists. Then he took out some seeds and threw them . Large vines came out and grabbed every one his attackers , also the potential attackers. Which meant everybody apart him, Kagome and that unconscious dog eared guy if you count him.

"I would have killed you any second, but I am not here to do that" Ben said and flames appeared in his hands

"So what do you want demon?' One man said

"I meant you no harm you attacked, I defended myself. So no attacking each other , Are we on a agreement? " Ben said

"Yes" Their leader of their group nodded and Ben freed them from his vines. They agreed to take them into their village as he promised them no harm and turned back into human. But after turning into his human form , They tied him up more tighter than they did Kagome and took them to their village.

They reached their village within few minutes . Then they threw him and Kagome in front of an old lady. May be she was the leader of their village Ben thought

"Could they be spies from another village?"

"Or kitsune in disguise"

"Is this a war again?" Kaede said and started inspecting him

First she performed which looked like exorcism on both of them, Which didn't work on any of them. Kaede was shocked , The villagers saw the boy transforming into a plant demon. But he was human. Hundred percent human. The same could be said for the girl

"First you boy the villagers told me you were a plant demon but I am sensing no youki from you , from what I sense you are a pure human. I haven't seen or heard anything like that in my whole life" Kaede inquired

"Well I am human. Its my device that allows me to transform into aliens" Ben replied

"I haven't heard about that kind of artifact , It's strange but his aura reflects pure heart and bravery, Also that girl she looks like Kikyo" Kaede inspected Kagome closely

"Don't you know the Inuyasha's forest is forbidden?' Kaede said

"No we didn't know" Ben groaned in frustration

"You resemble my big sister Kikyo" Kaede said as she took a more closer look of Kagome

And what happened afterwards that the old lady, Who was called Lady Kaede somehow believed them and ordered to untie them. Ben's "kindness" towards the group played a part in it.

After a while Ben came to realize some things. First Demons existed here not aliens. Second nobody knows about Tokyo or Aliens. Third he was ninety seven percent sure he traveled back into time and Four Where the hell was Paradox when he needed help?

Now he was seating outside the house which belonged to Lady Kaede. Who agreed to host him and Kagome for the time being. Ben was seating outside thinking what could he do about the situation. May be Paradox or Azmuth will find him. They always do. Time travelling was not his area. Until he can use the** Clock work** like his future self. He sighed once again. He was totally blank on what to do right now

"Come inside Benjamin, Dinner is ready" Kaede said and Ben walked inside the house

"Hey Ben taste the soup its tasty" Kagome offered him the bowl

"Thanks and thanks to you too Lady Kaede " Ben smiled and bowed a bit.

"So Ben Tennyson correct me If I am wrong. So your artifact possess Yokai spirits and allows you to transform in them. and only you can posses the artifact "

"It's aliens for god's sake" Ben said a bit annoyed

"OK as you pronounce it in your language but still I would like a demonstration. If you will" Kaede said

Suddenly a villager came in hurry, It was clear by his expression that he was both horrified and worried. Also he was out of his breath

"Lady Kaede... the volcano...is about to erupt" He said between his breaths

"That's impossible How much time we have?" Kaede said with concern

"Not enough..." and the villager collapsed on the floor

Kaede ran outside , Ben and Kagome followed him. Black smoke was coming out of the volcano and flames started coming out from it. Their fears were true. It was happening right now

"Don't worry I can handle that" Ben slammed his dial and in a green flash** Big chill **stood in his place. Then he slammed the dial once again, transforming into the** Ultimate Big Chill**

All of them were shocked by this sudden transformation. Then Ben took out his wings and flew to the volcano. After turning intangible he went straight into the mouth of the volcano. It was difficult even for him, freezing a volcano is sure not easy. Even for him but it's not impossible. After all he was Ben 10

The villagers were gathered looking at the volcano, But towards their relief it started calming down after few minutes. Kaede sighed in relief whatever Ben was doing it worked effectively. In the end a stranger who was brought into the village as a hostage saved them

Their relief didn't last long as a giant tell smashed into some houses causing the earth to shake.

"Evil spirit" Everyone stated running. The villagers tried to attack the creature but the spears and arrows were useless against it.

"Shikon jewel give me the shikon jewel" Kagome recognised the voice and the creature. It was the same Miss Centapid but she had a major growth since Ben punched her

"Do you have it with you?" Kaede asked

"No, I don't" Kagome replied

"Our methods are useless, only Ben stood some chance but he is busy now, Draw her to the dry well" Kaede ordered

"Dry well? the well We came through" Kagome said as the realization hit her

"It's in Inuyasha's forest. It's in the east"

"Where the light is coming I got it" Kagome started running towards the forest and Miss Centapid followed her quickly.

"That evil forest can't be seen by normal people, Did she say she could see it? " Kaede exclaimed

" Go away or my four armed friend will take care of you" Kagome yelled while running

"Let him come and I will rip of his body parts. After the jewel he is my next target" Miss Centapid smirked while following her

Then some skeletons came in the way and Kagome lost her balance while running but she quickly recovered continuing to run away from the large creature

"Mom, Gram pa, Sota please somebody save me . Ben Tennyson stop playing around and HELP ME" Kagome yelled

**With our Hero**

"Damn it's taking much more time" Ben was still cooling down the lava, Not knowing a single thing about the crisis back in village. After pushing the lava back to even lower than its normal level Ben came out of the Volcano. After landing at a safe place he reverted back to his human form.

He was covered in sweat and he was on his knees . He was panting. That was a tough job but in the end he saved lives, just like he always do.

"Good job, Benjamin as expected from you" A familiar voice said, Ben turned around and saw professor paradox standing there

"At last, Paradox you are on a right time. Just let me get Kagome and you can take us back to our time"

"I am sorry Benjamin. But I am not here for that. " Paradox grinned

"Huh I don't get it. May I know the reason" Ben groaned

"Oh don't be angry Ben I assure you and your friend will go back to your time , In a couple of days I presume. But I think you should worry about your new friend"

"You mean Kagome right but everything was alright when I left..."

"May be a certain monster attacked the village in the absence. If I were you I will go near the well you came through" Paradox said

"I get it , I am leaving right now" Ben slammed the ultimatrix and transformed into **Blitzwolfer**

"Ah I didn't wanted this, But I'll manage to something with this" Ben pressed the dial once again and **Ultimate Blitzwolfer** appeared. Ben got this form almost two weeks ago in a fight against Ssserpent. Apart from being one of the most tensed and exhausting form this was pretty good. The range and power of his sonic howl was almost tripled. Also he can increase his claws and their slashing power was awesome. It can almost cut through anything. His tail was grown so his size. Claws in his toes have increased their damage capacity. Not to forget he can also shoot sharp quills from his hands

"Ben Just an advise, Be careful of Naraku and the guys struck on trees are not the bad guys. May be frustrated and hard to handle but not evil" Paradox grinned and vanished

"Just like he always do, Leave Ben in the dark" Ben sighed. "I hope Kagome is alright . Don't worry Kagome I am coming" Ben said to himself and started running towards the forbidden forest.


	3. Chapter 3

"You got it right , The shikon no tama is useless for humans so unless you want me to sharpen my claws on you, Be a good girl and hand the jewel over to me . Unless you want to die " Inuyasha smirked and looked at Kagome

"What he is not a hero!" Kagome dumbfounded as the realization hit her

"Kagome never hand over that. The shikon no tama is an unholy jewel which boosts demons' spiritual power" Kaede warned

"I hate to wait. I won't go easy on you , especially on a woman who stinks like you" Inuyasha growled and dashed to Kagome with his sharp claws . But before his attack can make contact a blue beam was shot, Throwing Inuyasha away in the air. And a huge werewolf creature made his appearance . The villagers and Kaede thought he could be another demon and took a few steps back, prepared their arrows to attack

" Did you missed me Kagome and you too Gram ma?" The werewolf like creature asked with a chuckle

"Ben is that you? you finally came" Kagome hugged him

"Is this another yokai spirit you can use Benjamin?" Kaede asked

The symbol grew red and with a beep there was a green flash , Now in the place of the were wolf Ben was standing there. Ben panted for some time then regain his composure

"Well you can say that. So something happened after I left and the last time I saw that dog eared guy was stuck on that tree, Also why was he attacking Kagome? " Ben took a long breath and asked

"A lot of things happened ..."

"Hey did the dog eared guy give you this wound? Are you feeling alright?" Ben interrupted her when he noticed her wound

"It hurts but it could have been worse. That demon you punched in the well..." Kagome smiled a bit and continued before she can finish...

"Iron reaver soul stealer"

"Crap" Ben muttered. Looked like the dog eared guy was back .Ben had to tackle Kagome to save her from his attack. The attack even left a crater on the ground showing its impact

"Where is that strange werewolf? Who was that? your bodyguard. Not even he can save you now. Where is he? He will pay for what he did" Inuyasha yelled

" I don't think you will be able to handle him Puppy" Ben taunted then he stood up and covered Kagome protectively

"Huh...Who are you? You are a human. I can tell by your smell. Are you really trying to mock me" Inuyasha smirked ad showed him his claws

"Me. Who am I? It's a good question. I am just an adventurer who can turn into aliens" Ben grinned

"Aliens? I've never heard of anything like that" Inuyasha dumbfounded

"Oh don't you remember that something threw you like a rag doll a few minutes ago that was me" Ben replied

"That's impossible. You are just a mere human ...Ah why am I wasting the time with you? Stay out of my way otherwise " Inuyasha smirked and clawed a tree, Causing it to fall down on the ground

"Oh...I am so scared now. Come and get her if you can" Ben chuckled and slammed the dial of ultimatrix. Then in a green flash the red mollusk like creature **Water Hazard **appeared in his place

"This is impossible . How can you be a demon and a human the same time?" Inuyasha took a few steps back. He smelled human before , totally human. Now he smelled strange. How could he be a human and demon at the same time?

"It look's like you can transform into more Yokais. Even more then I Expected. " Kaede said

"It's been a long time since I had a nice warm up. I hope you won't disappoint me" Inuyasha smirked and stretched his muscles

"Ben I know that you are a superhero. But...he is powerful. So be careful" Kagome said with concern

" Don't worry Kagome. I've handled far worse than him . Go and stay with Granny and let a hero handle this matter." Ben smiled and put his hand on Kagome's shoulder . Kagome followed Ben's orders and started walking towards Kaede

Inuyasha jumped and tried to attack Kagome . But a two large hoses of extremely hot water slammed him on a tree

"Ah ah no cheating puppy, It's bath time. Did you like the shower? because many mores will be coming. You kinda stink. When was the last time you took a bath? But don't worry I will wash you properly" Ben taunted and fired another hose of water which Inuyasha barely doged

Inuyasha's body was shaking with anger and rage. This mere boy was mocking him. But he not only matched his speed, He was also able to counter his attack. And he threw hot water on him. Also the water was hot, extremely hot . He shook his body vigorously to brush of the water from his body. Not to forget his ears too

"YOU , HUMAN DEMON IT DOESN'T MATTER, YOU ARE DEAD NOW." Inuyasha yelled and jumped on him with his trademark attack

The attack made a contact but nothing happened . All the villagers and Kaede was both relieved and amazed. This boy was handling Inuyasha without any efforts. Not only that he also stopped the erupting volcano. Just how much powerful Ben Tennyson was?

Ben removed the bubble like shield and said "What this is the best you can do puppy. I am so disappointed. I have expected more from you"

"You . How did you survived it? BUT YOU SURELY WON'T NEXT TIME" Inuyasha yelled and dashed to him

"We will see that my friend" Then both of them slammed upon each other and began trading blows with each other. Despite his lack of technique Inuyasha was a remarkable fighter, It was only for **Water Hazard's** durable body and his martial arts training Ben was able to match him more evenly.

"Lady Kaede, what if Tennyson kun lose? We should do something to help him" A villager said

"I knew something like that was about to happen that why I have brought this. yet again that damn guy" Kaede took out a necklace and began chanting

Then the necklace glowed and suddenly appeared on Inuyasha's neck who was once again slammed by Ben's water whip.

"Kagome speak the subduing word" Kaede said

"Eh? What" Kagome said

"Anything will do, Anything to quiet Inuyasha." Kaede said

"What I am going to be sudued . Don't kid yourself" Inuyasha yelled and stood up but once again two hoses of cold water slammed him on the tree

"Pay attention puppy" Ben said but suddenly he was hit by a trunk from behind. Looked like Inuyasha manged to evade his attack. Before Ben can do anything Inuyasha grabbed him by his legs and after turning him around like a rag doll sent him flying away

"Hurry up Kagome, speak the word" Kaede said

"Attack" And with that villagers started shooting bows at Inuyasha. But it didn't had any effect on them.

"Do you really think you can really hurt me like I did to Miss Centapid." Inuyasha smirked and slashed the trees, Also scaring them off

"Now its your turn" Inuyasha looked at Kagome and dashed at her. Then the chase began. Kaede yelled all she had to say was a word but Kagome was not getting it

Then their chase began and it went to a bridge. When Inuyasha has almost captured the jewel and Kagome was slammed on the ground. Inuyasha opened his big mouth

"How will you stop me? If you can't even sit up" Inuyasha taunted and took the jewel in his hand

"Sit up right It will do" Kagome got the idea now. She shouted " Sit boy"

The necklace glowed and Inuyasha plummeted on the ground , Smashing his face directly on the ground

Inuyasha tried to remove the necklace but he couldn't do it even after using his full strength.

"You can't remove it Inuyasha" Kaede grinned

"You,..." Before his words can be finished a small black creature stood between him and Kagome

"Are you all right Kagome" That creature asked

"Ben?"

"The one and only but you can call me **Buzz shock**" Ben smirked

"I was unsatisfied by our battle. now it will be over" Inuyasha smirked and sliced him off

"Ben..." Kagome yelled

But towards Inuyasha and everyone's shock instead of being dead , Two Buzz shocks stood in Ben's place

"Ah the little doggy is disappointed . I am so sorry but its payback time Mr. Puppy" Ben smirked and multiplied once again. Then** Buzz shocks** covered Inuyasha completely and gave him a big "Shocking" hug.

"How does it feel now?" Ben or bens asked

"You, ...you ...will...regret..this" Inuyasha barely stood up , Once again prepared to hit him

"Sit boy" Kagome yelled , And Inuyasha slammed upon ground so badly that he fell off the bridge directly in the river. Ben went to check on Kagome

"You could have done that earlier" Ben turned back human and glared at Kagome

"Sorry, I didn't know how to do that? , Are you alright Ben?" Kagome sheepishly chuckled and asked him

"My shoulder is kinda sore and I have a important thing to do" Ben grinned

"What would that be?" Kagome asked

"Faint" Ben said and he fell of the ground unconscious . But his smile never faded.

"He must be tired of all day, I don't know him much yet but still it's only because of him I am alive. I am sure that he is a good guy" Kagome said to herself

"Fascinating, Let's go back to the village and carry Benjamin with us" Kaede said

After that villagers brought both of them to Kaede's house. With our hero , no not much this time he is still sleeping.

It was almost morning and the village was looking like a mess. Mistress Centapid did a very good number on the village. Kaede tended to Kagome's wound and started explaining about the shikon jewel and what was the reason behind Mistress Centapid's attack. Not to mention the villagers are still standing near the door of Kaede's house

"Um...Where am I?" A voice said, Everybody turned at our hero who had finally decided to woke up now.

"How are you feeling Benjamin?" Kaede asked

" A little bit of head ache but almost feeling alright, How about you Kagome?" Ben said

"I am alright thanks for asking" Kagome replied

"Oh you are here too. Inu...or something" Ben spoke as he looked at the half demon

"It's Inuyasha. You shape shifter bastard" Inuyasha growled

"Wanna go for round 2 puppy, I won't go easy on you like last time" Ben smirked

"I am dying to sharpen my claws on you shape shifter" Inuyasha growled

Before the situation can go any bad Kagome yelled" Sit boy" and Inuyasha slammed on the ground like last time. It was due to the necklace Ben figured that out earlier

"I expected some mature behavior from you Ben so can you stop act like him for now" Kagome glared at him

"Sorry, Sometimes I still go back to my childish times. By the way good job on that necklace he he. So Granny I think I deserve some explanation about what is really going on here" Ben chuckled and then asked about the situation.

After some explanation Ben knew about the shikon no tama. A jewel that gives ultimate power boost to monsters and can complete the desires of any beings. So the bad guys are after them

"Hmm but why this dog eared guy needs the jewel?, to become king of the world or something . He is already very much powerful" Ben raised his eyebrows

"Yeah Ben is right , You are already too much powerful anyways" Kagome asked

"Because he is only a half demon" Kaede stated and Inuyasha broke the floor with a punch

"You have been going on like that from a long time, Do you know me old hag" Inuyasha snapped

"You don't recognize me , do you?. I am the younger sister of Kikyo . The one who sealed you. I am Kaede" Kaede replied in a sagely manner

A image of a very young girl carrying Kikyo's bow came to Inuyasha's mind. She was just a kid that time. It should have been many years

"It's been fifty years so I have aged as well" Kaede said

"Hmm...You are that brat so it means Kikyo must be hitting hundred. Too bad to be a human isn't it" Inuyasha snarled

"Kikyo is dead, It was the same day you were sealed " Kaede retorted sadly

"Hmm...so that's what happened. too bad for that bitch Eh" Inuyasha smirked

"It's too early to be relieved Inuyasha" Kaede said and then she explained that Kagome was reincarnation of Kikyo. It was not only her appearance or magical powers but also the fact the jewel was in her body. So she was assured of that and now Kagome must protect the jewel

"Allowing this kind of thing to even exist is a danger, The best way to protect it is to destroy that" Ben stated his opinion

"I agree with you Benjamin, But we can't exactly do that. If we could that would have done before" Kaede said

"Shape shifter. They said you have even stopped a volcano. Is that true? . What are you? Demon, human or half demon" Inuyasha asked

"Benjamin also I would like to know a bit more about your power" Kaede said out of curiosity

"Hmm...Well it all began when I was eleven years old. It's my watch that allows me to transform into alie...or demons as you say here. I use it to help people back my home, Like Kagome had told you" Ben replied

"Ben why you blacked out after your transformation?" Kagome asked

"Well I was kinda tired to begin with and also coming out of the well did play some part in that. When I was young I couldn't hold a transformation upto 10 minutes. It took a lot of practice to increase that up to 28 minutes now. But it slightly differs in ultimates and some of my other forms. Some forms are kinda hard to control so my watch transforms me before it can take my control. I can smoothly use most of forms but a few still troubles me anyways that's not a big trouble for me. Never was never will" Ben grinned

"Hmm...Interesting . Thanks for your help both Inuyasha and volcano" Kaede said

"As if he could have handled me" Inuyasha smirked

"For some weird reason you kinda remind me of my old enemy turned friend. You didn't killed anybody after your revival. You were just scaring them off . I suppose you were doing the same with Kagome. For a guy who is frustrated for 50 years , You are pretty good. But still even if you try to do some funny things I think Kagome would be able to handle you." Ben chuckled

"That girl as if she could..."

"Sit boy" Inuyasha's face slammed on the ground

"Ah I hate this" Inuyasha shouted and left the house

"Kagome don't worry. I will send you home . I promise " Ben comforted Kagome

"Thanks Ben . It's still weird but still at least you a superhero is here" Kagome slightly smiled

"Well, I can see your village needs an extra pair of hands" Ben looked over the villagers who were repairing the houses

"Yes..." Before Kaede could say anything a green flash sparkled

"Ditto " The creature said then pressed the symbol on its chest . With another green flash **Ultimate Ditto** appeared in his place and multiplied into two

"Okay then let's go friends" The dittos started multiplying and separated in all over the village .

**Ultimate Ditto**- Evolved version of **Ditto**. Towards Ben's relief he posses a bit of superhuman strength which can easily handle an highly trained Commando and it's clones are not connected like before. It's limits in clones are not said but some say it is limited to 250-300. He is very agile and can breath underwater


	4. Chapter 4

**Ultimate Dittos** began helping the villagers into rebuilding their houses. Thanks to their help the villager's work was almost less then halved. Kagome and Kaede watched the **Dittos** in awe. Just how many things he can change into . Even Inuyasha was watching him with a bit of interest.

"Benjamin is doing a nice job. If he was not busy at that time the destruction couldn't have happened" Kaede said

"He does that all the time. He is a superhero in our world . My brother is a big fan of him and I can see why" Kagome said

"So he must be pretty famous in your region" Kaede said

"Well he is , But nobody knows who really is. If everyone knew who he really is Ben and his family might be in trouble. I think that's why he keeps his identity secret" Kagome said

"So he just disappears after helping people, No rewards, No praises, No fame"

"He told me that he liked helping people so he does that, He also said Big powers comes with big responsibilities. " Kagome said

"Interesting personality he is, But I think only someone like him could possess this kind of powerful artifact" Kaede concluded

"At least lucky to have him here. In all this mess he had been a bigger help more than I admit. I am sure that he will get me home" Kagome said with a smile

Now with our hero or heroes in this case he was mending the houses right now. Helping them with their fields and all their mess then suddenly a villager talked to him

"Benjamin can you help us with the outside fields? You have plantlike powers right"

"Yeah I do but what about here? I still need to do a lot of work" Ben said

"You already did a lot of good work Ben. The fields really need work" The other one said

"Okay then Dittos Assemble" Ben yelled. Suddenly all of the Dittos ran to him and assembled into one. Then Ben pressed the dial once again deforming into his human form.

"Hey Kagome take care of yourself and don't go to strange places . I am coming after a few minutes okay" Ben grinned

"Don't worry Ben. I don't have superpowers but you have no need to babysit me. " Kagome snapped

"Hey I was just giving you an advise. Anyways Granny take care of her and if any problem..."

"Just go and come back. Don't worry about her Ben" Kaede assured him

"OK then let's go guys show me the way" Ben cracked his knuckles and spoke with a yawn

"Please follow me Ben san" A villager said and started walking.

"All right I am coming" And with that Ben started following the group of villagers. He didn't noticed someone was watching his moves. He didn't know that his ultimatrix caught someones unwanted attention once again.

After walking for a while Ben and the group of villagers reached the destroyed fields. Ben noticed all of their crops were totally destroyed and he understood that in older times it might be a lot more trouble for the village. That kind of damage which couldn't be repaired so easily and will take a long time. Except you are Ben Tennyson

"Well guys I tell you what can I do okay. You give me the seeds I can make them grow in a seconds. If you want to plough the fields I can do that easily so how can I help you now" Ben said

"Of course. We have the seeds right Gojiro"

"Yeah we have it in these bag" Gojiro took out a bag which contained the seeds

"All right now see how Ben Tennyson does his awesome work" Ben smirked and went through the ultimatrix until the hologram of Swamp fireappeared then slammed it

And in a blinding green flash . At Ben's place Swamp fire appeared.

"Okay guys give me the seeds and enjoy the show" Ben smirked

"No matter how much time you do it. We can't believe ourselves" Gojiro grinned and gave Ben the seeds. Ben smiled back and began doing his work which was gonna last just a few secs if someone is not going to disturb him. Someone who can send Poisoned bugs to get him

"First a four armed creature, Then a were wolf, A moth man who stopped the erupting volcano, Now plant like creature not to forget his duplicating transformations. I have to get that human soon. He can be more useful to me. But for now let's test his power first" A voice echoed and with a flick countless bug demons erupted from a dark cave. They were moving on the direction of the village were Ben was working right now.

With our hero, Now his work was all over. He transformed back into his human form and bowed in front of the crowd like an artist do after his performance. And why not The fields were once again lush and green like nothing happened to them

"Good job, Well done. Unbelievable " The villagers started clapping and cheered him

"Thank you. thank you all" Ben accepted their praise easily, And why not he always liked audience who can cheer him up

Then suddenly Ben heard a huge buzzing sound like a horde of bees and he looked up. A large number of insects were coming and their number was so large that they even covered the whole sky. His instincts told him that was not a good thing

"Guys what are those things? They don't look like normal bugs to me" Ben said

"You are right Benjamin they are demon bugs which are extremely poisonous . You should do something otherwise..." Gojiro said with fear

"Don't worry , I know the perfect person who can do this job" Ben smirked and slammed the dial of the ultimatrix, After a bright green flash at Ben's place **Big Chill** appeared. Ben placed the dial on his chest once again and the evolved version of** Big Chill ( Ultimate Big Chill**)appeared. The only difference between the two of them were their color. Big chill was blue and ultimate big chill was red

"Let's cool them down" And with a smirk Ben expanded his wings and flew in the sky. As if the bugs were only sent for him they started swarming around him. Without waiting for any sec the bugs slammed upon him but their stings went through his body. Also when they attacked Ben they went straight through his body like he was intangible and some of them also collapsed on each other.

"Sorry guys that won't work on me. Now test my flames that are so cold that burns" With a grin Ben started firing his icy flames not only from his mouth but also from his hands. With in just a few minutes all of the bugs were destroyed .

After confirming that the surroundings were safe now Ben landed on the ground and reverted back to his human form.

"Pest control was done effortlessly . 3 mins That's a new record" Ben smirked to himself and brushed the sweat on his forehead. That was a bit tiring but job was done finally alongside an extra pest control

"Thank you . thank you so much . We were first trying to kill you and now you saved us three times from grave dangers . Thank you so much" Gorjiro said with a bow

"Hey no need to thank me. Anyways how about going back to the village. I am a bit tired now" Be aid with a yawn

"Sure let's go back" With that all of them began walking back towards the village

At a unknown dark place

In a mirror Ben's recent adventures were being played like a movie which included the fight between him and Inuyasha, The things he did here as Swamp fire , Stopping the erupting volcano , Ultimate Dittos helping villagers last but not the least Ben's pest control

"You have got my attention now shape shifter. I can't figure out what kind of demon you are but we will meet soon. very soon. And your powers will be mine along with the jewel" The figure laughed maniacally

After a few minutes our hero reached the village. He was a bit tired and hungry now then Kaede's panicked voice interrupted him.

"Benjamin I was looking for you"

"Oh you heard about those bug demons. No need to thank..."

"Bug demons no I am not talking about them . It's about Kagome . She is missing"

"Huh, But I told her to stay with you until I come back"

"Looks like Kagome didn't get your word. You have to find her Ben. She has the jewel with her. She might be in danger"

"I get it OK. Stupid girl. I told her to stay here. Couldn't she get my simple word? . Now what should I do. think Ben think. Ah **Wild mutt** and** Ultimate Wild mutt** . " With a sigh Ben went through the list and pressed the hologram of orange dog like alien. In a green flash Wild mutt stood in his place then he pressed the dial once turning into **Ultimate Wild mutt** .

"I will get her don't worry" Ben reassured and he began searching for Kagome's scent. At last he smelled a faint trace of her perfume and he started running towards the direction.

"I hope you are all right Kagome. " Ben said to himself and followed the trail. After a lot of running Ben heard some faint noises which resembled Inuyasha and Kagome. The noises became clearer and clearer when he started running towards their direction.

"I don't care whatever they say. You are not Kikyo" Inuyasha humphed and harshly dropped Kagome from his back. Just at the some time our hero arrived

"Hey guys are you all right?" Ben asked

"Who are you? " Inuyasha growled and showed his claws

"Hey what are you doing I am Ben" Ben said

"If you are the shape shifter then transform back" Inuyasha demanded

"All right punk if its all you want" Ben pressed the dial on his chest and in a bright green flash retorted back to his human form.

"Oh so you finally got the time for the rescue. Take your worthless girl I have a jewel to protect" With that Inuyasha left. Ben noticed a huge crow like creature Inuyasha was chasing

"Just what the heck is that thing?" Ben exclaimed

"Umm...Ben that thing is a crow demon which absorbed the jewel" Kagome sheepishly scratched her back

"Now first thing first when a hero tells you to do something do it and second leave that to me. Come on ultimatrix we have a job to do once again" Ben sighed and slammed the dial. In a green flash at Ben's place **Four arms** stood

"Now what are you waiting for? let's go we have a jewel to save" Ben said and carried Kagome on his back. Ben started jumping on the trees just after a few secs Ben spotted Inuyasha and the creature which was holding a kid. He increased his speed and now on the neck to neck with Inuyasha

"Inuyasha don't do anything. You will hurt the kid . let me handle this matter" Ben growled

"Sorry but you are a bit late for that. " Inuyasha smirked and he jumped in the air. With his trademark attack he slashed the crow demon who was flying through the river. He also caused the kid to fall in the river.

" You Idiot, Asshole... " Ben mumbled as he gently put Kagome down and pressed the dial once again transforming into the Water Hazard .

Ben jumped in the river and went underwater where the kid had been drowned . He picked him up with no effort and jumped out of the water.

"Mommy I was so scared" The kid ran towards her mom and started crying

"Good job Ben. You should learn something him" Kagome tapped Ben on his shoulder and pointed Inuyasha

"Me and learn something from him. No way . I am better than him. Shape shifter where is the jewel? You took it with you" Inuyasha said

Ben symbol turned red and he transformed back into his human form. "Huh I was busy saving the kid" Ben scratched his back nervously

"You . You are the bigger idiot than her. Worthless shape shifter" Inuyasha growled. Then crow demon's parts regenerated themselves under the water and he flew out of the river. Inuyasha jumped and tried to strike him down but he missed

"Ben did his job. It's my turn to do something now. I have to think of something quickly. " Kagome said to herself then she noticed the claw of crow demon which was still stuck on the kid. The claw was trying to going back to its original place. In a short back to its body . After watching this an idea came to her mind

" Shape shifter do something with your stupid artifact and bring the jewel back right now. " Inuyasha grabbed Ben's collar

"Sit boy"

With that Inuyasha's face slammed on the ground. Kagome helped Ben up and Ben's ultimatrix once again turned green

"At least its ..."

"No Ben I have got this" Kagome took out her bow and shot an arrow which was having the demon's claw tied to it. With the claw trying to go back to its owner there was no chance it would miss. Kagome really came up with an intelligent plan Ben mentally admitted

The arrow hit the crow demon straight in the middle of his chest. A big explosion of light occurred.

"Whats with the light show?" Ben asked

"I have no idea but its not feeling alright" Kagome replied

Then the head of crow demon went down directly slamming on Inuyasha. Inuyasha slashed it with one strike. A jewel shard came out of it

"I don't get it . Where is the jewel?" Inuyasha shouted

"Could this be a piece of that shikon jewel?" Kagome thought as she picked up the shard

"Look go back to granny she might have some idea of what happened" Ben suggested

Kagome nodded and Inuyasha didn't but it looked like he also silently agreed. After jumping (For Inuyasha) and running ( for Ben) for a while all of them reached to Kaede. Kaede's conclusion was going to take a while for our hero to understand

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Stop growling Inuyasha" Kaede said

"Granny spill out the beans what happened to the jewel?" Ben asked

"When Kagome fired her purifying arrow it broke the jewel. Now the jewel fragments are broken all over. It may be 100 or 1000 or any number. Just a single shard in wrong hands could bring disaster in the world" Kaede explained

"Could it be? It's my fault" Kagome lowered her head and said to herself

"Kagome, Inuyasha and Benjamin you too. Listen to me all of you need to combine your forces and collect the jewel shards and bring it back to its original place." Kaede said

"Huh? Why me? I am one of the bad guys remember old hag" Inuyasha smirked

Ben was looking at the floor. His look was blank. Kagome looked at him and asked " Ben..."

"Look sorry I am not here to go some crazy adventure. I like to fight bad guys but this is not my home. This is not even my world. I want to go back to my home. Going to some crazy adventure is not on my list" Ben snapped

"I understand ..."

Ben interrupted Kaede before she can complete and said " Look I am sorry. I need some time to think." With that he left

**Scene change**

Ben was seating under the tree, It was probably a couple of days since he was sucked into feudal era of the Japan. Things were worse than home here. At home he didn't need to stay on guard always but here he had to. Besides there was a secret jewel which can grant wishes and empower demons. First he jumped into a well to save Kagome Higurashi but he arrived in this strange land of demons and samurais. Fighting an annoying dog boy who reminded him of Kevin, Attacked by a swarm of bug demons and what's gonna happen next?. Also there was a jewel which was in Kagome's belly and forced out by a demon. The jewel was called shikon jewel which can grant your wish and empower demons.

Now such a dangerous artifact was broken into pieces and the responsibility of getting it back into its original form fell into the hands of Kagome, Inuyasha and him. But its gonna take a lot of time and collecting piece by piece was not easy. In this world demons existed and they were powerful. Not that he was scared, He did't want to get involved in some other matters when he was trying to find a way back home

"I should go to Kaede, I just stormed out of there last night. They should've been worried" Ben said to himself and started walking. On his way villagers often greeted him and bowed to him. When ever he looked at the young girls they just blushed at him and start giggling. Of course he knew what does that mean. Also people eyed at his watch with both surprise and fear which made him uncomfortable. There might be a possibility that if he stays here for some long time and use the ultimatrix, He might become a target like he was back home. But now it was not time for this thoughts the one who he was worried about was Kagome.

Kagome was a normal girl and she was dragged into this "shikon" business now. He was used to be in difficult conditions, In fact he kinda enjoyed it. But for Kagome it was hard and he should be helping her out of the situation. He was sure for one thing that he had to find a way home otherwise he would be more drowned into the matters . Not that he knew he already had the unwanted attention for now. There was another thing. He wasn't able to use Clockwock somehow. That was blocked since he came here. He didn't get that too. Something was wrong and he needed to get out before he was dragged further into this mess

Finally, After walking for a while Ben reached the old house of Kaede and seeing the door was open he entered. Kaede looked at him with her eyebrows raised

"So finally you got the time Mr. Hero" Kagome glared at him

"Look I am sorry I kinda...over reacted last time" Ben tried to aplogize

"Over reacted huh. You didn't even returned to sleep last night" Kagome hmphed

"Look I know this is hard for you. But I am just stuck here as much as you and now this shard hunting its kinda troubles me. I just want to get home and return to my normal life style" Ben explained

"So you are implying its my fault that we have to go to collect jewel shards. Do you think I want this?" Kagome shouted

"Calm down I am not blaming you okay. I am just trying to justify myself. If you felt bad then I apologize" Ben said

Kagome looked at him. He was apologizing sincerely. But what did he do wrong? He didn't want to be involved in this so did she. Even if he is a superhero he is still a teenager like her. He might be missing his home as much as her.

"Look I am sorry too, It's somehow thanks to me your stuck here. But atleast its good for me" Kagome smiled

"Huh can you please explain that to me?" Ben asked

"In this dangerous world I atleast have a superhero who can I count on " Kagome grinned

"Yes , Benjamin thats the right thing. You are far more experienced than Kagome and you are level headed person so I don't have to worry about Kagome's safety until you are with them" Kaede said

"How about that dog eared guy? He is pretty powerful too. He could defeat me" Ben chuckled

"As far as I see no he can't and besides with the necklace his threat his diminished " Kaede said with a grin

"Oh where is that jerk anyways?" Ben grinned

"I heard you" an angry voice said from behind. Ben turned around and saw Inuyasha

"So what ? anyways...ouch hey" Before Ben could finish Inuyasha smacked him

"Liked it shapeshifter" Inuyasha smirked

"No but I bet you will like this" Ben growled and put up his wrist

"Oh you are angry. Come on I am waiting for this" Inuyasha grinned

"Sit boy" and with that Inuyasha slammed on ground. Ben chuckled at seeing the half demon testing the ground. Kaede looked at Ben and said" You have put aside your differences especially you two Benjamin and Inuyasha"

"Tell the shapeshifter to not to mess with me if he wants to live" Inuyasha growled

"Huh you and killing me that was the biggest joke I have ever heard" Ben mocked

"Why don't we put that on a test?" Inuyasha said with a smirk as he stood up

"As much as I would like to kick your ass, I have more important things to do. Such as findiang a way back home" Ben said

"Ben do you have something in mind?" Kagome asked

"If I want to find something. I have to start with the beginning. I mean if I can go to that well then may be I can find a way back home" Ben said

"Good idea, I will come with you then" Kagome said

"No, You stay here with granny and dog boy. If I find out something I will inform you first" Ben said

"Okay then if that's what you wish but be careful...Ben" Kagome said with concern

"Don't worry Kagome. For me things are not so different. First there were aliens now there are demons" Ben chuckled

"He is too normal with putting his life at risk, May be that's why he is the super hero. I wonder I would be able to do something like that one day " Kagome thought

"Be careful Benjamin, The forest is now dangerous with the arrival of shikon no tama now" Kaede warned

"Huh as if I give a damn about that. Take care of Kagome and your self. I will return soon" Ben said with a smile

"Don't be so over confident shape shifter. There are many things out there that can take you out without breaking a sweat" Inuyasha smirked

"Huh, May be. But that's obviously not you Puppy. Good bye every one. See you soon" With that Ben left Kaede's house and a growling Inuyasha

Then just he was about to leave the village he noticed a small girl. She was crying. He couldn't stop himself from moving towards her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Shush, Hey don't cry what's the matter?" Ben asked as he sat down on the ground

The girl looked up and started sobbing in his chest. After a few seconds she spoke " My papa, They took my papa"

"Huh Who took your papa? Tell me something so I can help" Ben said

"The creatures...they took my papa" She said in between her sobs

"Do you know where they went? Just tell me where they are. I promise to bring your father back" Ben said with a grin and brushed her tears

"You will...save my papa but why" The girl said

"Of course, I am a hero that's why" Ben smiled

"Here this way follow me" The girl pointed a direction and started running. Keeping up with her space Ben followed her. The girl was leading him in the deeper and more deeper parts of forest. Something was not right Ben's instincts were telling him. After some time they reached the deepest part of the forest, Then the girl stopped in the midways and turned towards him. Her eyes were bloody red and she smirked at him.

"Bull shit" Ben said to himself and put his wrist up to his chest. Suddenly a gigantic laughter filled the quiet atmosphere. If someone else was here, he should have pissed off his pants. But this was Ben 10. He was not easy to scare

"Show yourself ass hole. Who are you and why did you bring me here?" Ben yelled

"Oh so eager to meet your death Benjamin" The voice chuckled and a red monster with two horns appeared. He was probably more taller than humungousaur also he was laughing maniacally. Then he shot laser like beams from his eyes, Ben jumped out of the way and dodged them. He looked several trees were burnt to the ground

"You have gave me your introduction buddy. Now it's my time" Ben grinned and slammed the dial of the ultimatrix. In a green flash at Ben's place Humungousaur stood. Then he pressed the dial on his chest once again and the evolved form of Humungousaur appeared. Now seeing his enemy on his level the Oni was uncomfortable. Naraku didn't told him about that.

"Now I am going to squash you out" Ben dashed towards him and with a powerful strike pinned him on the ground. Ben started punching him and continued doing that until the ground broke.

"You were telling something about my death" Ben taunted. Then the Oni picked up some soil in his hand and threw it in Ben's eyes. Ben yelled with pain and moved away from him. Seeing him distracted the Oni started fired his beams at Ben and kicked him. He continued hitting Ben until Ben caught his feet

"Now you have really angered me" Ben roared and fired his missile like bones at him with a point blank range. With a huge blast the Oni was thrown away several fits slammed on the ground. Badly burned and bruised. Ben moved towards the half conscious demon and grabbed him by his neck

"Please...Don't kill...me. I was just...following orders" The demon pleaded

"Orders? Which orders?" Ben asked

"Orders to test you and bring you to... BAAAM" With a explosion his body tore apart into peaces. Ben was not much affected but he was still slammed on the ground.

"WHOEVER YOU ARE I WILL GET YOU BASTARD" Ben growled as he winced in pain and slowly started to get up

**At some place**

"Impressive, Marvelous. Controlling water and ice both, Control over plant life and now turning into an unknown creature who defeated a troll like nothing. You are making yourself more and more tempting now Ben Tennyson. Along with the shikon no tama you have got my attention now Benjamin. I will make you in one of most precious collections and take all of our powers. But why am I getting the feeling that this isn't the full scale of your power. We will meet soon Benjamin Tennyson. I am looking forward to it. Really looking forward to it. He he he"

A maniacal laughter echoed in the dark cave


End file.
